


Is This Love? // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hoodies, Komahina - Freeform, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: Crushes, always labelled to be one-sided.What if this one wasn't?
Relationships: Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Is This Love? // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> messy plot

Nagito Komaeda, a male who thought all love was unrequited. Like cupid had just lost the extra arrow, shooting him and nobody else. 

Who else was there even to shoot at this stage? Who was the missing piece? What was this mysterious feeling of being in love that he knew all way too much? He didn't like anyone, nor did he know anyone that he could have such powerful emotions for.

Well, except for one person.

Nagito has been studying at Hope's Peak College, hoping to get a degree. Another male would often show up to the lessons as well. His name was... Hajime Hinata.

Hajime had chestnut brown hair, lime green eyes, and a rare smile. That smile, lighting up every room he entered. He didn't smile often, but ask around and everyone would say his grin was just gorgeous. 

Nagito pondered, pondering over the thought that Hajime could in fact be his missing piece. But who was he kidding? No one would want to even know an individual who labels himself as unworthy, trash, just nothing. Useless.

They'd had several lectures together, they were studying most of the same subjects. They never even dared to communicate, however.

Komaeda knew a fairly petite female, Chiaki Nanami. She had cotton candy-colored hair, sparkles in her eyes that reflected the night sky. Hajime always had his attention trained on her, almost like he was in love with her. Heck, he is.

Sighing inaudibly, the cloud-haired male continued scribbling in his notepad, taking notes of the lecture and only then just realizing how much people spoke. Nagito, probably the quietest person in there, really thought a talkative guy like Hajime Hinata would even acknowledge him.

He peered over at the guy of his thoughts, the female Hajime dreamed of sitting right next to him. Aside from her, the brunette looked like some kind of Greek god, so elegant and reminding him of a posh swan. His posture perfect, the scene painting itself to look like a mosaic. Nagito must've been staring for too long, capturing the attention of the portrait.

Eyes locked. panic overcoming. If he had looked away any quicker, he probably would've swung his eyes right out of his skull. Komaeda settled on the fact that Hinata probably thought he was some insane weirdo now, eyes tempted to prick at his 'what if' thoughts although they were restrained.

\---

Hinata finally gazed away from the male who initiated the tension, wondering what the hell just happened. He wasn't exactly disappointed with the fact that he finally caught the attention of Nagito, just the fact that the moment ended so soon.

Hajime was fairly under the mindset that he most likely swung towards men, everyone would tease him for apparently liking Chiaki, his good friend. Truth be told; Chiaki actually liked Sonia Nevermind. A princess-like role model, always up to her best and never failing.

The male had thought several times about attempting to even achieve that standard, finally wanting to have Nagito all to himself. Even if Hajime knew that the feelings were unrequited, he still wasn't one to give up.

"Gawking over cloud head?" A confident, cheerful tone spoke. Oh right, Akane was seated to his left. A friendly hand being slapped onto his back, forcing him to hunch over slightly and cease the slight sting. 

"Maybe." Dragging out his sentences, Hajime took one final, subtle glance at the ombre-haired man behind him, not even expecting to lock eye contact again. He had always labeled Nagito as the shy type, so when the other shifted his gaze to check him out, he was caught extremely off guard.

Komaeda just acted as nothing had just happened, breaking the sight contact. Pink being dusted on his cheeks, Hinata engulfed in his lecture the rest of the half an hour, still trying to even digest what had just happened.

"What on earth was that?" Akane quizzed, having observed the interaction. I shrugged and felt my head drop, deciding to finally try and focus for once. This degree wouldn't whizz itself up out of anywhere. 

\---

Nagito's mind was in the state of a mess. Colors flying everywhere and blocking his thoughts, he could not believe what he had just done. Ignoring it, continuing with his day, and avoiding any questions from anyone would be the way to go in his mind. 

He found it fairly stupid that he was freaking out over something so small, however, he couldn't help but be obsessed with the fact that the tiniest amount of pigment was painted onto Hajime's cheeks after the incident.

\---

As the week went on, so did the subtle looks. 

Strutting through the college building corridor, Nagito saw Hajime heading past him, the white-haired male had stopped bothering with trying to recreate the mesmerizing moment that had commenced a few days prior.

To his surprise, Hajime glued his eyes onto Komaeda. Their eyes locking for what felt like the one-hundredth time this week. But what really tipped the iceberg and made pure shock form in his stomach was the fact that Hinata handed him a note.

The first thing that came to Nagito's mind was the fact that the note could be about how weird he was, of course. Typical Nagito Komaeda, thinking of the worst.

He waited until they had fully passed each other before piercing his eyes down onto the note, narrowing his eyes at the random plethora of digits. It clicked. This was Hajime's number.

Was this actually happening? Hinata had just given him his number? Was this a dream? Pinching his own skin, Komaeda realized this was reality. Oh my god.

\---

Colliding with fluffy blankets, Nagito rested comfortably in his dorm room bed. The familiar square of paper hovered out of his jean pocket, the memories flooding back. Pale fingers picking up the paper, those same fingers inserting the digits into a contact profile.

-

Hajime.

-

N: Hey it's Komaeda, you gave me your number today in the hallway. :) What's up? 

He sent the message and quickly turned the device off, not bothering to thirst over receiving a reply just yet. That thought was quickly canceled by the ring of a notification. 

-

H: Hey! I just thought we could get closer.

-

Although the tone wasn't exactly suggesting anything, it meant a lot to Nagito. The two continued texting all night. Typing away about random nonsense. The hours passed a little bit too quickly, the time 3:00 am quickly approached.

Both thought that the other just thought they were just friends. Hajime, being starstruck by how talkative the 'quiet' kid was, Nagito just engulfing further in random topics. 

\---

Hajime could hear the clock ticking, each tick progressively increasing in volume and just becoming a repetitive loop; watching as Komaeda's typing bubble would appear and then disappear once again.

Sighing, he finally glanced at the source of the frustrating sounds. The clock displayed three in the morning, Hinata nearly wobbling out of his wooden chair at the sudden shock of how late it had become.

Biting his lip, he swiped across the digital keyboard. 

-

H: I'm going to bed now, it's late. You should as well.

N: Okay, goodnight Hajime. :)

H: Goodnight, Nagito.

-

The fact that they had already arrived on the level of calling each other by their first names was enough to be considered flirting to both of the males. Hinata softly dropped his phone onto his nightstand, dipping into the duvet and almost immediately dropping into unconsciousness. 

\---

The two individuals continued the constant texting fulfilled nights. Night's turned into full days, days turning into weeks, weeks turning into months. If you asked them what they talked about, neither would be able to answer. All of their conversations have always been them talking about the most random thing, describing it like it was some new science invention.

\---

Nagito harshly rubbed his eyes, attempting to adjust them to the sunlight beaming through his curtains. It was Saturday, checking his phone; he remembered that sometime during his and Hajime's constant texting they mentioned hanging out today.

Sure enough, after a bit of scrolling, Komaeda found what time they had scheduled for and began getting ready as he had at least two hours until he should probably get on the move.

Crystal clear water dripping down his frame, loose hair strands soaked and clinging onto his face. The water was pulled to a halt, the newly showered male drying himself off with a towel.

Cologne collided with freshly washed skin, the cleanest scent reflecting off of it.

\---

Hajime paced back and forth, he arrived at the planned hangout spot a few minutes early. At first, he thought Nagito probably wouldn't even show up but the male appeared from the distant mist, flailing his arms slightly in order to wave.

The weather wasn't the best but it was bearable. Komaeda was just a few steps away, looking a bit cold. 

"Are you cold?" Hajime practically snickered, the other male giving an annoyed expression in response. 

"Shut up." Hinata shook his head, removing his hoodie from his own frame and placing it into Nagito's arms. He looked extremely confused at first.

"Aren't YOU cold?" Komaeda breathily asked, cold but still concerned for the other's wellbeing as well. He shook his head and the originally cold man huffed, the hoodie hugging perfectly onto his figure.

Hajime stared in awe, thinking Nagito looked perfect in his clothes. Being snapped out of his trance suddenly by a waving hand.

"Heeey. Hajime?" He flinched, apologizing profusely for zoning out, a crimson color beginning to form on his cheeks out of pure embarrassment. Komaeda just giggled, his fingers sliding around the other's wrist and dragging him along.

"Where should we head off to, then?" One questioned, receiving a reply from the other soon after. "The park would be great, almost every place is closed right now." 

Nodding, Nagito navigated the two to the local park.

\---

The duo sat down next to each other on a bench, the still misty and cold atmosphere following them literally everywhere.

Komaeda grinned, warming the area up immediately. Hinata had never seen the other smile before, this was a shocker. The brunette stared at his curled lips, the originally bland and colorless world being painted to a vibrant, warm one.

"Hajime, you're zoning out again." The smile disappeared, a frown appearing on both faces. 

"Sorry... I... It's just..."

"Hm?"

"I love your smile."

Komaeda's hand maneuvered to shield the bottom half of his face, the familiar shade of cherry returning. He thanked the male in front of him, stuttering quite a bit.

It wasn't that big of a deal at all, but little things like this meant a lot. They could mean a lot to anyone, little compliments could get anybody's heart pumping like never before. Gaze upon gaze, silence, a comfortable one, emerged. 

"Are you cold? I feel bad for y'know... Borrowing your hoodie." Nagito broke the silence, his hand finally shifting from his face to reveal a still slightly warm shade of color. Hajime shook his head a bit violently, insisting that the other should stay warm and not him.

"God, you sound like me right now." 

"What?" Hinata quizzed.

"Well, just insisting that I deserve more than you. It's just, I usually think like that." The ombre-haired male explained.

"You do?"

Komaeda nodded, sighing a bit.

"Why would you think like that?" Hajime asked.

"...I don't know." The other continued. "I just, think you're better than me; at everything I guess."

"Give me an example."

"Alright... Well, you're more good looking than me, female magnet-"

Nagito was cut off with hysterical laughter, Hinata being barely able to contain himself with what he just heard. "Female magnet?!"

Komaeda nodded sternly, "You like Chiaki and she likes you back. Most of the girls in our lectures are practically drooling over you." Hajime let a smile slip, only just confusing the other more.

"I don't like Chiaki, silly."

"Oh, you have so many other options, is that it?"

"Are you an option?"

The white-haired male's eyes widened at this statement, staring in pure disbelief. He'd obviously take it as a joke if Hinata hadn't said it in the most monotone, non-joking tone ever. 

"Hah... Nice joke." 

"I'm not joking, Nagito."

"..." He didn't respond.

"If it'd be okay with you, I'd like to take you out to coffee sometime." Hajime didn't even need a response, he was just shooting his shot right there and then.

"Of course! J-just text me." Komaeda was stuttering slightly on his sentences, never having experienced someone being so blunt in a good manner.

**Author's Note:**

> also english isnt my first language, sorry if theres any errors!!


End file.
